Many computers utilize a basic input/output system (BIOS) when powering on in order to prepare the computer to recognize and control various computing devices within the computer or connected to the computer. A BIOS typically includes code embedded on a chip within the computer. This code may include various components, or independent pieces of code that provides some specific functionality within the BIOS. For example, a BIOS may include a component that provides support for a specific processor created by a specific manufacturer. Because of the virtually endless computer hardware configurations and manufacturers, a BIOS must be customized for each computer or for each varying computer configuration.
A BIOS project is a BIOS implementation that is tailored to a particular motherboard or hardware and/or software within a computer. A BIOS project includes a number of various components. The number and types of components included with any given BIOS project depend on the various computing elements within the target computer. Typically, when building a new BIOS project for a specific computer configuration, a BIOS designer must include all of the potential components that a customer, such as an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), might require for the target hardware configuration. In some instances, certain components are required, while in other instances, the same components are not required. In some instances, multiple components sharing a similar categorization may be included in the BIOS project, while in other instances, only a single component of a given category may be included. These determinations must be made by the BIOS designer for each BIOS project and then the corresponding components must be located, retrieved, and properly configured within the BIOS project. Doing so is often time consuming and prone to errors.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.